Why Can't You See What You're Doing To Me?
by dadiva18
Summary: A Klainetervention by someone they did not expect to do this to them. Or did they? Post 4x05 Klaine fic with Klainer!Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's this? A new fic from me? YES! It is! I'm not dead yet!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this little ditty that I came up with tonight after tonight's Glee.  
**

**Special thanks to Mari and my friends forever, the MA Super Friends (the MASK) for sparking the conversation that inspired me to write this.  
**

**Chapter 2 will be up within a week.  
**

**Enjoy and please comment!  
**

**~Bridget  
**

_My TinyChat. 15 minutes. Be there. -Puckzilla_

Kurt furrows his brow. He has not spoken a single word to Noah Puckerman in months, and yet, here he is with a text message with a link to Pucks personal TinyChat room and when to log on. Should he? Maybe Puck is drunk and wants to do something very...Puck-like which will make him regret ever logging on. Or maybe Puck just wants to talk to catch up on what's going on. I mean, Puck knows what has happened in the past few months, more specifically him and Blaine's break-up. If his somewhat-hysterical comment on the news feed post on Facebook did not hint at Puck's feelings about what has happened, then nothing will. But then if Puck wants to catch up with Kurt, then why didn't he say Skype then? Kurt thinks the options, the pros and cons for the next ten minutes, but then decides to do it, not like Kurt is busy tonight. It's been his day off at and Rachel is out with her NYADA friends, including Brody (much to his still-present mixed feelings about them). Although Rachel did invite him, he just has not been interested into going out and having fun. He really hasn't had the interest or heart to do anything since the break-up.

He knows that he should be hating Blaine with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, that he should never want to talk to him again, at least that is is reasoning why he has not returned any of Blaine's calls, texts, and returned the packages Blaine has sent him. But every day that he doesn't talk to Blaine, he gets more depressed. He misses his voice. He misses the way Blaine would say Kurt's name in a way that was meant for only him. He misses those moments in the day where Blaine would send him a message or a picture that would make him smile on his bad days. More than anything, Kurt just misses Blaine. The way they left it was wrong on so many ways. He tried to apologize so many times to Kurt, explain why he did that horrible thing he did. All Kurt sees when he closes his eyes is the hazel eyes of his soulmate filled with the tears that spilled out of his eyes as he sang his heartbreaking rendition of their song then when he admitted his guilt, full of desperation, guilt and passion. He knows that he still loves his ex, but he just can't seem to forgive him, maybe never, maybe not yet.

As he types in the link with a couple of minutes to spare, he sees that the room is password protected. He groans. As he unlocks his phone to send a text to Puck, he gets a message from the man himself:

_Password: SoWk -Puckzilla_

Kurt raises an eyebrow as he types in the password. The page loads and it is only him and Puck with the screen name _Pucksta_. He wonders why Puck hasn't turned on his webcam yet, but Kurt shrugs it off. He is about to click the "Broadcast Now" button when he sees a message on the chat box below:

_Pucksta: Don't broadcast yet, waiting for other people. We'll all get on at the same time._

_Humster _(Kurt regrets Puck making that account for him six months ago when the Glee club needed to rehearse online to prepare for nationals): _Okay Puck._

At exactly the 15 minute mark since the initial text message, _guest-3672 _comes into the room. Wondering why the person has not changed their screen name, another message pops up:

_Pucksta: Okay guys, go on cam. I'll be on in a minute._

As he clicks the "Broadcast Now" button, setting up his settings for this chat, he sees another video window open, but it's blocked by his settings window. When he makes his final settings and turns on his camera, he finally sees the person in the chat window. Kurt's heart stops.

The first thing he noticed is how pale and thin he is. It looks like he has not eaten properly in weeks and that he has not gotten much sleep, judging by the bags under his eyes. His hair is in disarray, like he just got out of the shower after hitting the punching bag at the gym with his t-shirt on. He then looks into his once beautiful eyes. Now they look tired, sad, empty.

"Blaine..." he barely whispers...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Blaine looks at the text message with confusion. He has not been on TinyChat since that rehearsal with New Directions last year. He and Kurt were in the same room so they just shared the camera while they rehearsed. Blaine just got back from hitting the bag for a few hours and just got out of the shower when he got the text message from Puck. But he quickly thinks about it before telling himself "What the Hell? If it turns out he's drunk again, at least it will be entertaining". Plus, it's not like he has anything else to do on a night like this.

Although it is really hard to, Blaine has been focusing solely on the musical and school. The day goes like clockwork: wakes up, goes to school, rehearsal (times 2 some days for glee club and the musical.), to the gym to punch the bags for a bit, then home for shower, an attempt at dinner (some days with his parents, but most days they have already ate by the time he gets home), the to read a book or do homework then attempt to go to bed. He needs to make his day non-stop, cause if not, he starts to think. And when he thinks, nothing good comes out of it. But no matter how hard he keeps himself occupied, it can't stop his dreams from what his mind wants to be occupied with.

He has tried day in and day out to try to make some sort of connection with Kurt, even if it is through a text message, even a liked post or comment on Facebook. He has tried calling, texting, even sending him some trinkets he knows that his ex will like, but it all backfires when Kurt didn't return any of his calls, texts and even returned his gifts that was sent, unopened, only to be returned to the store, credit going towards more purchases rising as swiftly as the depression within him since that fateful night in New York. He feels like the lowest of the low, that he deserves this depression and loneliness. He feels as if he doesn't deserve to find love ever again, which is a dumb idea, because Kurt is the only person he will ever love anyway.

He sits down at his computer as he gets another text message from Puck with the password to the chat room. He unlocks it and logs on, deciding to stick to his guest name instead of making a crazy screen name and he does not want to connect anything to his other social media accounts, I mean it's only chatting with Puck although he knows that Blaine is a simple Skype call away.

He enters the room after entering the correct password and immediately see's Puck's screen name and smiles to himself. That smile quickly gets wiped off his face as he sees the second screen name. _Humster_. He knows who has that user name, he was there when Puck picked it out for him via IM before that online rehearsal. But why? Why this? Does he finally want to talk to Blaine? He knows that Blaine can be reached pretty much anywhere, but why TinyChat of all places? After weeks of trying to get a hold of him, he decides to talk on TinyChat in Puck's room of all rooms?

_Well, I have to face the music soon enough..._ he tells himself as he starts his webcam when Puck gives the two other guests the a-okay. As soon as Kurt's face pops up, he freezes. He still looks beautiful, even though he can see the exhaustion he really has under the make-up Kurt puts on his face, usually only when he is having issues with his face like acne or when bullies would toss him into a dumpster the wrong way. This time it's covering up the bags under his eyes and the slight paleness to his already pale skin. His hair is perfectly styled (as usual), but everything else seems flat, like something is off.

Blaine sees Kurt's reaction to seeing him, like he did not expect seeing Blaine in this situation.

"Blaine..." he barely hears the high-pitched voice of his ex say before a third window pops up, showing Puck, well, what looked like Puck at least.

Puck was hugging a pillow, his eyes looks red and puffy, like he's been crying. In the background, Blaine can see on a neighboring table a box of tissues and a pint of Cherry Garcia Ben & Jerry's with a spoon in it. Puck also looks like he has not gotten much sleep as well.

"Blaine, Kurt," Puck starts, his voice slightly hoarse. "I have brought you here for a reason."...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Here is the second one! Next (and possibly final chapter) will be up within a week.**

**And please, comment! I would love to hear what you guys have to say!  
**

**Special thanks and shoutouts to my friend Heather for reading this chapter over and to my fellow MASKies for being Totally Awesome! If you want to know what the MASK is, message me!  
**

**Enjoy the next chapter!  
**

**~B  
**

"Blaine, Kurt, I have brought you here for a reason..." Puck says in a slightly hoarse voice, his wet-looking eyes going from each of the guys on his computer screen.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Kurt immediately says in a concerned tone. To Blaine, it still makes his heart jump to see his ex so concerned for his friends. He knows that Kurt will do anything for his friends.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Blaine asks. Puck takes a moment and looks at his two friends on his screen.

"Truthfully? No, no I am not okay. I have been a mess since the break-up" Puck says, his eyes starting to water.

"Wait, you had a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me Puck? I'm sorry dude." Blaine says apologetically.

"Oh sweetie, that sucks!" Kurt goes off Blaine's statement.

"Who's the girl?"

"How did you meet?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Did you get her pregnant?"

"Did you two fall in love?"

"Yeah, usually you won't be this emotional over a girl."

"Yeah that is pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE?" Puck cuts the two off. They both immediately stop talking, lips tightly shut. Puck hugs his knees. "I didn't break up with a girl." he says softly.

"OH MY GRILLED CHEESUS, DID YOU DATE A GUY PUCK?!" Kurt says in a pitch so high that it could have broken a glass. "OH MY GOD PUCK! HOLY CRAP!" Kurt flails.

"I didn't see you as that, but hey, if that is who you are, then we support it, now it's clear why you asked us to this. We can help you if-"

"NO YOU DUMBASSES! I MEANT YOU GUYS!" Puck yells.

"Wait what?" Kurt says, mid-freak out.

"What?" Blaine says, eyebrows furrowed.

"I meant since YOUR break-up. I have not been okay since you two broke up. I've been a mess!" Puck explains.

Blaine shakes his head. "I-I don't understand Puck."

"Yeah me too. It was US that broke up! Why would you be this distraught over this?" Kurt asks.

"You guys don't get it! You two are the couple to get through it all! Don't you see?" He looks at Blaine's video window. "From the moment I learned about you Blaine, I could see the look in Kurt's eyes, he was smitten right away. And when I met you, I know that you will be great for my boy Kurt." Puck looks at Kurt's video window.

"And Kurt, I know that we had our history. I know that I was part of the problem at first but when we became friends, I did promise that I would protect you from all troubles, including people that will break your heart. But the thing is, I can't hate Blaine. And I KNOW that you can't either." He looks straight into his webcam.

"Blaine you said that Kurt moved you. Well, BOTH of you moved me. Your relationship, how it started, how it blossomed, just being YOU, it moved me. It shows that relationships are not just about getting laid. And no matter how many chicks I bang, and let me tell you, all these L.A. hotties have been seeing quite a lot of Puckzilla," he wiggles his eyebrows and winks at the camera. "I can't help but be envious of you two. Yes, I have the sex. Yes, I am a player. But what I really want is what you two want: a soulmate. I thought it was with Quinn, but I learned that maybe she is not the right one for me, maybe she is, maybe I haven't found her yet. But I know that once you find your soulmate, you never let go. Ever. Do you know how many people are still rooting for you two? Practically everyone that knows you, even that meercat-faced bitch Sebastian thinks that you two deserve another shot, and THAT'S saying something!" that got a collective laugh from all three.

"Now, don't you think I haven't been updated on you two. I may not talk to you two specifically as often as I would like, but I do talk to other people. Okay, I only talk to Finn, but you know that he can't keep his big mouth shut, you know, like when there's dinner in front of him and he just can't stop eating? Well he also can't keep a secret. Damn, sometimes I think he's a girl with all the gossip he knows and tells me. But I do know what's going on."

Puck looks at both video windows of his friends. He sees the looks on their faces and he doesn't like what he sees. Puck sees the bags under Kurt's eyes, he sees the fatigue in the way Blaine is sitting in his chair, his usual straight back, prim and proper posture is non-existent. He sees the sadness on Kurt's face, the flatness to his usual shining presence. He knows that both people are hurting. Bad.

"Now I know that you two have not talked. I know you have been ignoring everything from Blaine, Kurt," Puck looks at Kurt's video window. "but maybe you don't know the truth about what happened. You heard what he said and his apology, but have you really asked him what happened? Have you asked him how he really feels? And Blaine," Puck looks at Blaine's video window. "You fucked up. You know you did. And I know that you want to explain yourself, but throwing yourself at Kurt is not going to help. That is why Kurt hasn't been answering your texts and calls."

"Wait, you know that I haven't been answering those?" Kurt asks, in a way like he has been slightly violated.

"Um...Finn? Remember?" Puck says matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Yeah." Kurt says with a slightly angry tone.

"So that brings us to here. There was a reason that I asked you both here tonight, and that is to talk face-to-face, well, digitally anyway. A text message or a phone call won't do, you guys have to see each other's face to have this conversation. All I ask is that you really take into account and LISTEN to what the other is saying. Please, not only me, but your friends, your family is worried about both of you. They want you to talk it out so that even If you two decide not to get back together, then at least have some closure. So with that, I will stop broadcasting so I will not be in the way. I will only talk if I seem like it is getting out of hand. This chat was for you two because we all care about you, so I elected myself, caption of the S.S. Klaine to do this for everyone's sake, but mostly for your sake. Good luck you two." Puck says with a smile before stopping his broadcast.

With that, that leaves the two ex-lovers staring at each other, unable to form the words they truly want to say...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who have commented/favorited/alerted. This means a lot that people are enjoying this! I keep saying that this is the next chapter, but I keep writing so much, I can't stop until I feel like it is through, so look forward to another chapter within a week or so. I am really trying to keep within that. I really am. So thank you for sticking with me.  
**

**This chapter has a lot of inspiration from "Dynamic Duets", especially what Blaine told Sam although this still takes place after 4x05. I took creative liberty because I felt like it was important to the story.  
**

**A shout-out to Farrell who was nice enough to read this chapter through, thank you! And as always a huge shout-out to the MASK, my Super Friends. I love you guys! :)  
**

**Please comment/favorite/alert and enjoy the next chapter! **

**~B  
**

Kurt and Blaine just stare at the other for a good few minutes, both unable of what to say. They both open their mouths periodically as if they are about to speak, but then quickly shut their mouths. How do you start a conversation with your ex who you are still in love with? How, after all that they have been through, the beginning, middle, and end of the relationship, do you start a conversation? WHERE do you start that kind of conversation?

"Uhhh..." Kurt mumbles.

"Umm...sooo...how are you?" Blaine asks meekly.

"Oh...I'm fine." Kurt says blank-faced. Blaine raises and eyebrow.

"Really? You really think you're fine? From here, we both know that that is far from the truth." Blaine says matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Because after you cheated on me, broke my heart, lost my trust and after we broke up, I am totally fine, not affected by this at all. I am perfectly fine." Kurt says in his trademark sarcastic tone, but with a little more bite in his words. And Blaine could feel the sting.

"Listen Kurt, I know that I messed up, but you need to know-"

"How good it was? How he-"

"Kurt can you just stop? How the Hell can I explain myself when you keep cutting me off? Now, Puck said that we need to listen to what each of us has to say and take into account, right?"

_Pucksta: Yes. Now let him explain._ Puck's message pops into the chat screen.

Kurt huffs. "Fine." he swallows. "Go ahead Blaine." Kurt says in a way as if he is preparing for the worst.

"Thank you." Blaine says softly before taking a deep breath. Blaine is no nervous. He knows what he has to say, he told Sam. But he is afraid that he will word it wrong or he won't get his message across. But he just has to do it, say what he feels, this is the only chance he has and he can't blow it.

_Courage_ he mentally tells himself as he exhales his breath and looks straight into his webcam. _It's now or never..._

"Kurt," Blaine starts. "when you first went to New York, I know that it was going to be hard, I knew that the distance would be a challenge to both of us and our relationship. But I knew that if I still knew that you had me and I the same in some way, shape, or form, I would be fine and know that we will make it through. But then you started working almost non-stop, or when I could talk to you, you were so tired or busy to listen to what was wrong or what was even going on. You know that the last time we talked on the phone before I- well, you were too engulfed in God-Knows-What to even listen to what I was saying and you hung up as I was telling you that I love you. That was the dagger into my heart. At that moment, I thought it was over. I thought that you moved on with your life and I was not a part of it. I thought-" Blaine swallows as he begins to tear up. "I thought that we weren't meant to be, that our time together was just a phase, or something like that. I thought you didn't love me anymore, like we were not going to spend the rest of our lives together, just like how we always talked about it. You were living the life in New York with this amazing job, you and Rachel on your way to the top. I'm stuck here. Everything I did this year, as much as it also made me better, I also wanted to make you proud. I ran and became the Senior Class president! I wanted you to be there for my victory. But you weren't. There were assignments in Glee this year that made me wish you were there to help me with it, or just to discuss my ideas for the assignment. But you weren't there. I needed you, even you just telling me you love me on the phone. Just hearing that would make a horrible day that much better. But you didn't.

"I was lonely, and I was desperate, and I was at a low point. So I friended this guy on Facebook. He didn't even have a picture on his page, just a friggin' lighthouse." Blaine shakes his head and laughs a pathetic chuckle. "After you hung up as I was saying goodbye to you, telling you that I love you, he messaged me, asking me to come over. So I did. I don't even remember it, that's how unimportant it was, it was just someone who gave me the attention I thought I needed, someone to appear to even put effort into something. So that's what I did, and I know that I am stupid for even consider doing it, especially after the whole 'Chandler' fiasco. I'm a dumbass and a hypocrite, and I know that.

"I know nothing can change what happened and that it will take the whole world and then some to make it up to you. But you want to know that one thing about that night? After it happened? I had one thought, and only one thought. It was all too clear: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, we ARE meant for each other. We will make it together. And Kurt, we will spend the rest of our lives together. It's unfortunate that it took the worst thing I have ever done in my life to realize that, but I did. Since the break-up, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I barely function when I have to, Hell, I don't even gel on the weekends anymore and I haven't worn a bowtie in weeks! What's the point?" Blaine thinks he hears a faint chuckle, but he is too afraid to look at the video screen. He stays staring at the webcam.

"Kurt, words can not describe how sorry I am for what I did. I have lost sight of who I am and who I want to be. But at that moment, I knew. YOU shaped me to who I am. YOU helped me find who I am and who I want to be, because you bring out the parts of me that is truly who I am, so I am the man I want to be and I know who I want to be. I want to be your boyfriend. I eventually want to be your fiancee. I want to be your husband and a father to our children. Yes, I have my goals that I want to achieve. But it would be nothing if you are not by my side.

"I love you Kurt Hummel, more than life itself. You are my soulmate, my partner, my missing puzzle piece. I don't know what I will do if you are not in my life, and these past few months proved that ten-fold. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. I want to prove that I am still that boy in the blazer you fell in love with. I want to prove that again. I will do whatever it takes to get back to what we had. I want you to trust me again. I want to hold you again, to kiss you, to call you at all hours of the night for anything, even to just hear you voice. I will take it as slow as you need to. And I swear to you, I swear on my life, my brother's life, and my hair gel that I will never EVER do what I did again. I will do whatever you want me to do! So please Kurt. Please take me back. I love you."

By the time Blaine finishes, tears are streaming down his face, his breathing is heavy and his heart is pounding. But at the same time, Blaine knows he said what he needed to say and more, so all he can do is wait for a response and hope for the best. He looks down at his keyboard.

"Okay, I'm done now. You can speak." he softly says. He can't get himself to look up and see the face of his ex. He's so ashamed of himself. He hasn't been this depressed since he was in the hospital after what happened at the Sadie Hawkins Dance all those years ago.

Instead of hearing strings of sobs, swears and whatever that he will think of, all he hears is silence and the breathing of the other person on camera. He still can't look up.

"Please say something." Blaine begs.

"Blaine." Kurt says in a straight tone. Nothing. He can't reply, His mind is telling him to, but he just can't. He's too afraid of what he will say next.

"Blaine." Kurt repeats. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head, willing the tears not to come and fall.

"Blaine, please look at me." Kurt asks politely and straightforward.

Blaine lightly bobs his head up and down. _I can do this, I can._ he repeats to himself. He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and raises his head to look up at the most important man in his life. He is fully prepared to see his porcelain face hot with tears, face and eyes red from crying and full of anger. He expects for Kurt to tell him off once and for all, never to want anything from him ever again.

But what he sees is a calm face. His eyes are red from crying, but they are also calm, just like the look on his face, a small smile forms.

"Blaine..." Kurt says in a soft tone...

_**-TBC-**_


End file.
